Wood Man
Wood Man is a boss from the Mega Man series and the personification of the mm2wood meme, and more generally the eponymous frequently ripped "Wood Man" track. On SiIvaGunner, he is one of the main characters in the lore of the channel, hosting it at several points. Summary Wood Man"Wood Man" on MMKB (codename DWN-016) is a Robot Master from the Mega Man franchise, created by Doctor Albert W. Wily. He was designed by Masakatsu Ichikawa thanks to a character-design contest"The Rock Manual part 2": "No.016 WOODMAN Masakatsu Ichikawa", "The FC version names the bosses, their numbered order, and the name and address of the design contest winners who are credited with creating them." - kobun20.interordi.com.. His theme song was composed by Takashi Tateishi. First appearing as a boss in Mega Man 2, Wood Man subsequently became one of the most infamous Robot Masters in the series—although some part of his fame is somewhat ironic due to his seemingly lackluster "wood" attribute. Indeed, he was ranked last out of all the Robot Masters in a classment by MTV MTV's ranking of all 78 Mega Man Bosses. His main ability Leaf Shield"Leaf Shield" on MMKB became one of Mega Man's trademark moves, appearing in games such as Marvel vs. Capcom and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. History On SiIvaGunner, Wood Man is represented by a crude Microsoft Paint drawing, as a representation of the mm2wood MIDI, which is a bad arrangement of Wood Man's theme from Mega Man 2. On October 19, 2016, "Wood Man - Mega Man 2" was released, and the Wood Man drawing was shown on the channel banner. This is the first appearance of Wood Man on SiIvaGunner. He then appeared on the album cover of GilvaSunner's Highest Quality Video Game Rips: Volume 7: Part mm2wood. He is supposedly the "culprit" responsible for "corrupting" the artist names/song titles in the albums, as referred to by SiIvaGunner in the description of "Title Theme & Ending - 7 GRAND DAD". He has a catchphrase is the word "nice" and his face in the Microsoft Paint drawing is represented by the smiley >:]. The catchphrase started appearing during the time he was controlling SiIvaGunner's Twitter on November 2016 "give this rip a listen and a like, its really good. Nice." - @GiivaSunner. November 8, 2016. . Rips Since the SiIvaGunner Spooktacular Halloween Horror Special, Wood Man appears regularly in high quality rips on the channel. Gallery Wood Man Virus.png|The glitch responsible for Wood Man's creation [Main Theme (OST Version) - Mighty No. 9] Giivasunner woodman banner.jpg|Channel banner on October 19, 2016, for the release of [Wood Man - Mega Man 2]. First ever appearance of Wood Man. Grand Dad Wood Man Comment.png|Grand Dad imitating Wood Man [Overworld (Gamma Mix) - Super Mario Bros. 2] Wood Man Makoto.png|Wood Man questioning Makoto's feelings [Story Clear! - Love Live! School idol festival] Wood Man Smash Bros.png|Wood Man complimenting Smol Nozomi's tree kill [Gerudo Valley - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U] Goldeneye wood 1.png|Wood Man wielding the Coconut Gun [007 Watch - Goldeneye 007] Wood Man Madoka.png|Wood Man living the Wood Lyfe [Lignum hominis - Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable] Wood Man and the Voice.png|Wood Man meets The Voice Inside Your Head for the first time [Main Theme (Origin) - Mighty No. 9] In the SilvaGunner Spooktacular Halloween Horror Special Wood Man took over the channel around Halloween 2016. He was later revealed that he has been commended to do so by The Voice Inside Your Head to "keep the idea of him alive" while programming a way to bring him back into the real world, although all the rips uploaded were of Wood Man's initiative to entertain people. He had control of the YouTube and Twitter accounts of SiIvaGunner until November 30, 2016, using the Twitter account to post various statements about himself or his fellow Robot Masters. That day, he left to fight Mega Man. In the SiIvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis Wood Man first appears as a cameo during the prologue, in which we can see the aftermath of the Halloween event, SiIvaGunner's house being redecorated to Wood Man's likeness. He then formally appears in "Old Times" in which the Voice explains to him how he was born by accident when he uploaded Main Theme (OST Version) - Mighty No 9 and the nature of Figments and Humans, while revealing him that he is a unique Figment able to do things only hybrids like the Voice are usually able to do like passing from the digital world to the real world. The Voice then used Wood Man's code to transfer the Figments into the real world, where should they be killed will disappear forever. He then orders him to kill Smol Nozomi, his arch-nemesis. Although reluctant (as it is not a really "nice" thing to do) he still obeys as the Voice's creation. When he tries to execute Nozomi in "Will of a Knight", he quickly realizes how glitched and ineffective he truly is, his Leaf Shield being utterly useless and his own arm falling down before he could even punch her. He retreats to the Voice's HQ and meets Robbie Rotten in "Haltmann" who tries to capture him with a net, mistaking him for a superhero on the run. Reveling that he actually is a villain, he proposes an alliance with Robbie to capture a real hero: Nozomi. During the Monochrome Pause, Wood Man was once again in commands of the channel, slowly uploading rips while searching for a way to unpause the channel, although all of this without the consent of the Voice. He was later seen in "Loves the Ladies" watching Haruka Amami's performance as "Susie" with Robbie on a portable device. In the side story "Wood Man & Robbie Rotten", it is revealed that he is aware of the REAL real world's time moving on, while he and the rest of the cast is stuck in 2016. It is also revealed that he can escape the SiIvaGunner world at any time, he just chooses not to, as he wants his friends to be free, too. Gallery Wood Man Computer.png SCCC 00-03.png SCCC 03-03.png SCCC 03-nice.png SCCC 04-02.png SCCC 04-03.png SCCC 04-04.png SCCC 05-08.png SCCC 05-09.png Wood Man Robbie Haruka.png Event days On July 17, 2017, for the anniversary of the Reboot, Wood Man transported the channel through another timeline: the Genocide Ending, as explained in Nice, Slick, Blackness - SilvaGunner: Rebooted. On July 20, 2017, he uploaded rips featuring mm2wood and the "Wood Man" track for his own birthday. Two days later, Wood Man uploaded the "Wood Man Fusion Collab"As President Haltmann: "Wood Man Fusion Collab: " - @GiIvaSunner. Twitter. June 23, 2017 - 13:01.As President Haltmann: "I did not schedule that last video." - @GiIvaSunner. Twitter. June 23, 2017 - 13:47.. Trivia * His departure from SiIvaGunner's Twitter & YouTube accounts to fight Mega Man coincides with the month of the release of Mega Man 2 in the US. *Wood Man learned his "nice" catchphrase from Michael RosenMain Theme (Origin) - Mighty No. 9 . *Wood Man occasionally posts on the channel's Community tab and on SiIvaGunner's Twitter account. References Category:Characters Category:Figments Category:Memes Category:Channel hosts Category:Heroes Category:Characters from The SilvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis